Our First Time
by Dani4ever
Summary: "I can't believe you're trying to have sex! Aren't you a little young to begin with? I haven't even been properly snogged yet!" "Well I certainly have! Rem is a wonderful snogger! I can't wait to found out what else he's great at..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter's world and its wonderful characters. ****I own nothing but the plot I made.**

…

"We are gonna have sex."

"Sorry… what?"

"James, we are gonna have sex."

"I don't get it…"

"James! We are gonna have sex! Get out of the room already!"

"Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to traumatize me for life?"

"No… I'm trying to get you out of this room so that Rem and I can shag! I don't understand why you're still here!"

"Stop saying that! Stop using that word! You are not going to do that here, this is our room too!"

"Stop saying what? Shag? Sex? Sex James, sex! Remmie and I are having it so get the bloody hell out already, you're wasting precious time!"

"No I'm not! You are wasting my time with this insane bollocks! Where is Remus? Why isn't he here with you?"

"He's distracting Pete while they walk around the castle so that he won't notice where they're going and will end up lost somewhere with no hope of coming back until at least a few hours have gone by and we'll be finished shagging… or at least that's the plan... I think."

"He's what? You've planned this? I can't believe it! You're not getting me out of my dorm so that you can get your wicked way with Remus! You're bloody insane if you thought that was gonna work!"

"James, why are you fighting this? It's gonna happen! You're not going to stand in the way of our beautiful love making just because Evans won't give you the time of day! And stop saying that this is your dorm, cause it's also ours and right now it's two against one!"

"I can't believe you're trying to have sex!"

"What's so hard to believe? We've been together for almost two years now."

"I know that! But aren't you a little young to begin with? We're only in our fifth year! I haven't even been properly snogged yet!"

"Well I certainly have! Rem is a wonderful snogger! I can't wait to found out what else he's great at…"

"Wh– What? Sirius stop talking to me like that! You can't be having sex! You're not ready for that yet! No, Sirius! That's it! You're not having sex!"

"Like hell I won't, mom! What's gotten into you? You can't just order me around! Telling me what to do or not to do… as if!"

"Padfoot– "

"No James! If I want to have sex and so does Rem, then we will do it! And you won't be able to stop us!"

"Argggh! Ok I won't! I won't stop you if you stop biting my head off! I'm just worried about what you're getting yourselves into! Are you sure you're ready to shag? I mean… you can't make this into a bloody joke Pads… what if one of you got hurt? It's too much for me to worry about!"

"Then don't worry about it Jamesie… I know this isn't some joke, of course I know that! Rem and I have actually discussed this plenty of times and came to the agreement that we were gonna do it as soon as we got back from the Christmas holydays. This isn't some rush decision. We've talked about it and bought all the stuff we need and I'm even pretty sure Rem's done some reading about it too… you don't have to worry Prongs, I'm being Sirius."

"Ha-bloody-ha Sirius, that joke's so old I don't think it's even a joke anymore… I guess I just can't believe all this time you've being thinking about having sex… Am I so bloody naïve? I can't even really picture a real-life scenario where my Lily-flower snoggs the hell out of me…much less one where there's the possibility of shagging…"

"Mate, don't get yourself down. Evans will come around…"

"I hope she does, or else I'm gonna die a virgin."

"Would you really? I mean, wouldn't you find somebody else if push came to shove?"

"No… I don't think I would, at least it doesn't feels like it right now. I know you believe it's just an infatuation, but I think I really do love her…"

"…"

"Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can Prongs."

"Do you love Remus?"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah… yeah I really, really do. I don't even know when it got to be this way, but I can't help it. Every time I see him I just feel this overpowering surge of love explode through me and it just becomes more powerful when he turns around and smiles at me. Every little thing he does, all his little quirks… the way he touches me… or just even listen to what I'm telling him. It doesn't matter if it's the most ridiculous or trivial thing ever, he will just lay there holding me and paying attention to every word I say like it's the most important thing in the world. And I do the same with him –for him… I just become so captivated by him, so entranced by his presence, it sometimes scares the shit out of me. It must be because I know I would do anything for him… and I don't really want that to change, as twisted as it may seem."

"Wow… well, it doesn't sound twisted at all."

"…"

"…"

"So… are you gonna leave the room yet?"

"I guess I don't really have any argument left to say no…"

"But you still want to, don't you? Say no, I mean."

"Yeah… don't get me wrong, it's not that I have anything against a good shag… or against you being together... but I can't shake this feeling of uneasiness. I mean, what am I supposed to do now that I know you'll be up here having sex?"

"Well would you've rather we didn't tell you and you stumbled upon us going at it?"

"I don't think so…"

"Sure you don't. Rem thought it would be best this way, and he was right…"

"…"

" Jamesie, we want –no, we _need_– our first time to be special. We won't just be shagging, we'll be making love, and it needs to be perfect and romantic and poetic and all that sweet and clichéd stuff Moony reads all about in his books. I want that for him, and I really want that for myself too. It doesn't mean we won't be going at it like dogs, but it will stand for so much more than just that, and we'll remember it for the rest of our lives."

"Aww Pads who knew you were such a romantic."

"Shut up James! I'm not kidding around, don't make fun of me!"

"Easy there, easy, you daft mutt. I'm not making fun of you… not really. I'm just shocked and kind of jealous in fact."

"Yeah well… it _is_ something to be jealous about… I don't know what I would do if I somehow managed to screw this up."

"Screw what up, love?"

"Remie! You're here!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Indeed I am. What are you still doing here James? I thought Sirius would get rid of you before I returned."

"Hi Moony, how are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking… I was just leaving, so don't mind me. Sirius's detailed explanation of how anxious he was to get into your pants just fascinated me."

"Fascinated, Prongs? I had no idea you were into that."

"Ha-ha real funny Moony… you both are really getting a kick out of messing with my head today… and to think I was worried about you getting hurt."

"Aghh don't start this again! Remie doesn't need to hear you winning! You'll ruin the mood!"

"He was winning? How odd… I didn't expect that."

"I was doing no such thing! I'm leaving now –don't want to keep you from your disturbingly sweet, fluffy and pink lovemaking."

_smack_

"Oi you bloody idiot that hurt! You're never getting this shoe back Padfoot! You'll remember me when you need it tomorrow to get to class."

"Yeah, yeah just bloody leave."

"Fine, and don't do it on my bed. In return I'll keep Pete away when he comes back to the Common Room."

"Thanks James, we won't."

"Don't worry about it Moony."

"…"

"Well he's finally gone."

"Yeah, I told you I'd be able to get him out… you shouldn't doubt me Moony."

"I don't love, not when it matters. Come here you silly mutt."

"…"

"I love it when you hold me."

"Hmm… I do too Pads."

"I also love it when you start taking your clothes off."

"Well, I can't say it bothers me."

"Ha! Not when you know what's in store for you, you kinky werewolf."

"I'd only do it for you, you know that right? Never for anyone else."

"You better not! Wouldn't want you showing around your wildly gorgeous body to anyone else. Imagine how those stupid Ravenclaw bints would react, they only fall short of drooling after you now and they haven't even seen your sexy bits."

"I swear you're delusional Sirius, those Ravenclaw girls just wanted help with they're Defense essay."

"Yeah right! You're too sweet and innocent Remmie. I saw the way they looked at you, and they sure seemed to need help in another department!"

"Wh –what? In case you haven't noticed Sirius, I'm bent."

"Are you now? I think I might need proof of that."

"Proof huh? Wasn't our little rendezvous during dinner today enough proof that I like cock?"

"Mmm –oh Moony you're so hot when you talk dirty… you don't know what you do to me."

"I think I do love, I can feel it against my leg."

"Won't be the only thing you'll be feeling tonight…"

"I sure hope not, I expect a heavy dose of pink lovemaking."

"Pink? What are you talk –bloody James! I never even mentioned the color pink! He made that all up by himself, the stupid git. I swear!"

"Really now? What were you talking about?"

"We were discussing the best positions we should try tonight... you know, to have a bit of advice ready for when he decides to come out and join us in the gay way of life."

"You should know by now that I don't kiss and tell Pads."

"Oh I know alright. Wouldn't want you to hex me like you did Evans that time she tried to squeeze all our juicy sex-life details out of you…"

"Yeah well, you would be surprised at how selfish I can be when it comes to you and our naked adventures. Merlin knows I don't need another bird pinning for you."

"And I don't need another evil bint picturing you naked, it must be a conspiracy…"

"That doesn't make sense Pads."

"Nor does the fact that you are still very much clothed."

"Well what are you gonna do about it?"

"…"

"How about a strip tease, Moony?"

"I wouldn't mind one."

"I meant from you."

"Not gonna happen mate, but I'd be happy to see you going at it."

"You're such a sly dog! What would I get in exchange for one?"

"Well, add to it a lap dance and we could make a deal."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"No that would be you, we've being through this identity crisis thing Pads…"

"Not funny. You know… I'm actually considering this."

"You should be, I'm feeling very generous."

"Generous huh? What would be my reward?"

"What do you want?"

"Aside from you? Hmm tough –I would have to say– _you_."

"Well, what are you waiting for then?"

"…"

"Really love, you can close your mouth now. I don't know why you're so surprised. Weren't you aware it was gonna happen tonight?"

"Technically yes, but–"

"We are gonna make love Sirius. Right now."

…

**Hey everyone! I hope you like the story so far, please review! I want to hear what you think about it!**


End file.
